Шаблон:Cite book/regression tests
This page is intended to contain regression tests for . Every test case has its own section. The contents of each test case are (in this exact order): * a block with the wiki code of the template call * the template call * the manual expansion of that template call (intentionally written without using the template). Please note that using subst does not what's intended here. * time and date of the expansion. __TOC__ Miscellaneous tests *Author, year and title *Author and title *Basic usage, wrong date format *Without accessdate *Full date of first edition *Author, year and title *Two authors *Test uzz Beck et al. 1996 * * *Beck, K., R. Crocker, G. Meszaros, J.O. Coplien, L. Dominick, F. Paulisch, and J. Vlissides (March 1996). Proceedings of the 18th International Conference on Software Engineering, 25-30. expanded 16:32, 1 December 2005 (UTC) Black and Bolton 2001 * * * Black, David and Bolton, Geoffrey (2001). Biographical Register of Members of the Parliament of Western Australia, Volume One, 1870–1930 (Revised Edition), Parliament of Western Australia, Parliament House, Perth, Western Australia. ISBN 0730738140. expanded at 09:41, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Booch 1993 * * *Booch, Grady (1993). Object-oriented Analysis and Design with Applications, 2nd ed., Redwood City: Benjamin Cummings. ISBN 0-8053-5340-2. expanded 10:25, 1 December 2005 (UTC) Cunningham 1988 * * *Cunningham, Ward, Kent Beck (1988-05-16). "Using a pattern language for programming" Addendum to the Proceedings of OOPSLA'87, volume 23,5 of ACM SIGPLAN Notices. expanded 09:43, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Fowler et. al 1999 * * *Fowler, Martin, Kent Beck, John Brant, William Opdyke, and Don Roberts (1999). Refactoring: Improving the Design of Existing Code, Addison-Wesley. ISBN 0-201-48567-2. expanded at 09:46, 1 December 2005 (UTC) Martin 2003 * * *Martin, Robert Cecil (2003). UML for Java Programmers, Prentice Hall. ISBN 0-13-142848-9. expanded at 10:11, 1 December 2005 (UTC) Whiteside 1975 * * *Whiteside, Andrew Gladding (1975). The Socialism of Fools: Georg Ritter von Schönerer and Austrian Pan-Germanism, Berkeley: University of California Press. ISBN 0-520-02434-6. expanded at 09:42, 1 December 2005 (UTC) All * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION, PAGES, LOCATION: PUBLISHER. ID. expanded at 20:07, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 15 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION, PAGES, LOCATION: PUBLISHER. ID. expanded at 20:10, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 14 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION, PAGES, LOCATION: PUBLISHER. expanded at 20:12, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 13 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION, PAGES, PUBLISHER. expanded at 20:14, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 12 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION, PAGES. expanded at 20:15, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 11 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION. expanded at 20:16, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 10 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS. expanded at 20:17, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 9 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE. expanded at 20:18, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 8 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" TITLE. expanded at 20:19, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 7 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). TITLE. expanded at 20:20, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 6 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (YEAR). TITLE. expanded at 20:21, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 5 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS. TITLE. expanded at 20:23, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 4 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST. TITLE. expanded at 20:24, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 3 parameters * * * LAST, FIRST. TITLE. expanded at 20:25, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 2 parameters * * * LAST. TITLE. expanded at 20:26, 3 December 2005 (UTC) 1 parameter * * * TITLE. expanded at 20:27, 3 December 2005 (UTC) No parameter * * * } expanded at 17:39, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ChapterURL * * * LAST, FIRST, COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER" EDITOR TITLE, OTHERS, EDITION, PAGES, LOCATION: PUBLISHER. ID. expanded at 10:31, 28 December 2005 (UTC) Interaction of editor and chapter parameters Template automatically adds "ed." after "editor" field unless the "chapter" parameter is used in which case "in" is automatically added before the "editor" field which appears after the "chapter" field and before the "title" field. Thus: Without "chapter" * * *LAST, FIRST; COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). EDITOR. ed. TITLE. OTHERS (EDITION ed.). LOCATION: PUBLISHER. pp. PAGES. ID. and with "chapter" * * *LAST, FIRST; COAUTHORS (MONTH YEAR). "CHAPTER". in EDITOR. TITLE. OTHERS (EDITION ed.). LOCATION: PUBLISHER. pp. PAGES. ID. Stephen Kirrage talk - 11:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC)